Inexplicable
by WhiteSatellite
Summary: Severus acaba pasando la noche de Navidad con un misterioso Gryffindor. PWP. SLASH.


**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Este fic está dedicado con mucho cariño a Allendisi, quien tiene el pudor de una niña de cinco años y se avergüenza terriblemente cuando me escucha decir palabras como "follar" y "culo".**

* * *

><p>Era inexplicable. Y para todo aquel que lo viera sería increíble. Porque incluso el mismo Severus Snape no era capaz de entenderlo en su totalidad. Se mente repasaba una y otra vez la secuencia de eventos que hubieran podido arrojar como resultado lógico lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Nada. No encontraba nada que le diera una explicación racional. Y eso que él podía encontrar la razón en todo, siempre le habían intrigado los por qués impulsándolo a investigar y analizar con lo que se topara. Los procedimientos, las teorías y las acciones tenían un motivo. La magia, el mundo, el universo incluso eran puras matemáticas. Todo tenía un sentido… Excepto esto.<p>

Esto lo desconcertaba completamente. Incluso experimentaba una especie de desdoblamiento en donde podía observarse a sí mismo desde fuera. Veía su delgadísimo y pálido cuerpo —iluminado por los invernales colores del desvaído crepúsculo que se filtraban por la ventana— que se movía frenéticamente contra la semidesnuda figura encima de él. De ambas bocas salían gemidos y jadeos descarados que demostraban con claridad el insaciable apetito que los consumía. En realidad no era un problema estar casi al anochecer en un polvoriento y abandonado salón teniendo sexo. El problema era que ignoraba por completo cómo es que había terminado precisamente con **él** entre las piernas. Perfecto. Popular. Valiente. Dios entre los mortales. **Gryffindor**. Tan asquerosamente Gryffindor, pensó en un momento dado. Sin embargo, la idea se desvaneció abrumada por el intenso cúmulo de sensaciones que inundaba su frágil cuerpo.

Nunca esperó que una usual pelea diera un giro tan inesperado.

El otro había entrado con las claras intenciones de martirizarlo como siempre. Habían sostenido un feroz duelo y al final, tratando de proteger las pociones preparadas, Severus había sido desarmado. Sometido. Había gritado, pateado, golpeado, mordido y rasguñado. No funcionó. Al poco rato estaba boca abajo contra el suelo con el pesado cuerpo del Gryffindor sobre su espalda. Se insultaron y se escupieron su desprecio mutuo. Quiso golpearlo cuando lo hizo girar para quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Escuchaba su risa. Serena. Humillante. Y entonces se había callado. No entendió por qué de repente el rostro de su enemigo había adquirido una expresión seria. Severus temblaba de coraje devolviéndole una ardiente mirada de odio. Porque lo odiaba. Lo aborrecía con todo su ser.

Entonces pasó. No supo quién dio el primer paso. Quizá él, quizá el otro. Quizá los dos al mismo tiempo. Lo cierto es que en un instante sus bocas habían chocado con furia asesina. Sus lenguas enredadas batallando por el dominio. Sus labios hambrientos mordiendo y saboreando cada rincón de aquella cavidad húmeda. El otro le jaló su cabello y lo apretó contra sí. Encontró irónico que le tocara el pelo de esa manera cuando tantas veces se había mofado de lo grasiento que lo tenía porque nunca se lo lavaba.

Ambos cuerpos rodaron por el piso tratando de ganar el control uno sobre el otro. Se preguntó por qué diablos hacía tanto calor si era Navidad. Su compañero pareció opinar lo mismo porque le quitó la túnica y prácticamente le arrancó los botones de la camisa para abrírsela. Soltó un quejido mezcla de dolor y placer cuando el otro atrapó su pezón entre sus dientes y lo succionó como si se lo fuera a arrancar. Después de eso, lo único que sentía eran las caricias de las prodigiosas manos del maldito Gryffindor que le quemaban la piel. Exploraban cada rincón de su sudoroso cuerpo, reptando, tocando, apretando, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en su cinturón para tratar de desabrocharlo con desespero.

Bueno, él tampoco se iba a quedar atrás, así que aprovechó para igual recorrer esas fabulosas formas moldeadas por años de quidditch. Los duros músculos, el estómago liso y las nalgas redondas eran una auténtica delicia. No supo cómo logró despojarlo de la ropa. Apenas y pudo deslizarse los pantalones hasta las rodillas cuando sus inflamados miembros se rozaron produciéndole una poderosa descarga eléctrica como nunca la había sentido en su vida. Era maravilloso. Una locura. El otro gemía en su cuello a la vez que frotaba las caderas contra las suyas arrastrándolo en cegadores vaivenes de placer. Ya no era una cuestión de por qués. El hecho era que lo necesitaba, fuese cual fuese la razón.

Gemidos profundos y obscenidades salían de sus bocas apenas dejaban de besarse para recuperar el aliento. Entonces el otro le metió un par de dedos en la boca. Los lamió y chupó con entusiasmo, pasando la lengua entre ellos, mordiéndolos. No era un imbécil. Ahí sí sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo. Quedó más que comprobado cuando ese mismo par de dedos, mojados y brillantes por su saliva, salieron de sus labios y fueron a enterrarse en su cuerpo. Siseó por el repentino dolor, pero no dejó de moverse. Los dígitos pronto dejaron de causarle molestia para producirle satisfacción. Los sentía moverse en su interior, buscando frenéticos ese punto maravilloso que le arrancó un largo jadeo.

Mientras lo preparaba, aprovechó para alzar su mano y envolverla con rudeza alrededor del endurecido miembro de su compañero. Sonrió cuando el adolescente encima de él gimió al sentir la violenta presión que iba de arriba hacia abajo. Continuó por unos momentos más empapando la erección en líquido preseminal que ya brotaba de la punta. Entonces, no soportando más, dejó su labor sin importarle la queja del otro y le apartó la mano con brusquedad. Lo necesitaba sentir ya dentro de él.

Devorando su boca, le pidió lo que ambos deseaban y el muchacho encima de él obedeció al instante.

La embestida fue rápida, profunda y dolorosa como el infierno. No le importó, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y pegó su cuerpo contra el del imbécil Gryffindor. En esas circunstancias sí se permitía ser masoquista. Sin embargo, su compañero se quedó inmóvil y Severus observó su extraña conducta. El otro tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con mucha dificultad, algunos mechones de su cabello oscuro le caían a un lado de la hermosa cara con minúsculas gotitas de sudor resbalando por sus hombros y pecho. Por un momento temió que se hubiera arrepentido, que se hubiera dado cuenta del gran error que estaba cometiendo, del absurdo que suponía estar con un Slytherin.

Severus gruñó molesto. Si se atrevía a dejarlo así, por lo más sagrado y maldito del universo que le iba a lanzar _cruciatus_ hasta freírle las pocas neuronas que le quedaban. El Gryffindor hijo de perra reaccionó en un instante como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, porque de súbito salió de él para embestirlo con renovado vigor. Severus no pudo reprimir un grito cuando de nuevo aquel punto delicioso fue alcanzado. El otro le enterró los dedos en las caderas con la suficiente fuerza para dejarle hematomas y se las levantó para profundizar la penetración.

Por Salazar, Merlín y todos los infernales brujos. Estaba perdiendo el juicio. Apenas y si podía mantener más de dos pensamientos hilados. Y lo peor era que un Gryffindor —no cualquiera, sino **ese** Gryffindor— se lo estaban provocando. Haciendo que el siempre propio y correcto Severus Snape abriera las piernas cuanto podía rogando por más.

Otra vez sus bocas se encontraron. Se lamieron desenfrenados. Se rasguñaron y aferraron temerosos de separarse y de dejar de sentir las avasallantes sensaciones que sus cuerpos atiborrados de hormonas les brindaban. El acompasado vaivén se volvió frenético y rabioso. El adolescente se enterraba una y otra vez en su interior frotando la erección húmeda del Slytherin entre sus vientres y acrecentando el inevitable clímax que se aproximaba.

Su amante no pudo más. Despegándose de sus labios, liberó un profundo grito y estalló dentro de él sin dejar de embestirlo. Severus se apretó y segundos después, sintió el inequívoco fuego líquido que comenzaba en su vientre y se extendía hasta la más recóndita célula de su ser haciéndolo arquearse. Había alcanzado el maldito cielo y más allá.

Después de eso, lo único que se podía escuchar eran las agitadas respiraciones entremezcladas haciendo eco en el salón vacío. La noche había caído ya. El Gryffindor salió de su cuerpo y se tumbó exhausto a un lado de él. Severus estaba cansado para siquiera pensar en lo que podría decir. Bueno, en realidad no había mucho que pudiera decir, ni siquiera tenía los ánimos para burlarse de su compañero por terminar antes que él.

Se relajó por unos minutos antes de realizar el consabido encantamiento limpiador para luego empezar a acomodarse la ropa. El adolescente a su lado tenía un brazo cubriéndole la cara y parecía tener todas las intenciones de seguir así por un buen rato.

—Todavía te odio… —dijo Severus rompiendo el silencio. Su voz sonaba fría. —Más que antes.

—Yo… —distinguió una débil media sonrisa burlona en la oscuridad— igual.

Complacido, el Slytherin se puso de pie y, sin mirar atrás, abandonó la habitación con paso vacilante. Por Merlín, eso iba a doler por la mañana. El muy cretino lo había follado de manera tan brutal que tendría que arrastrarse a clase al día siguiente.

Caminando lentamente por los oscuros pasillos, Severus se devanó los sesos tratando de entender qué era lo que había pasado en esa aula. Le había dicho que lo odiaba más que nunca. Y era verdad. La intensidad de su odio era equiparable a la necesidad ardorosa que había surgido en un instante. Una lujuria que había aplastado todo tipo de razón que le había gritado que estaba mal, que no podía entregarse de esa manera a uno de sus peores enemigos. Pero ese era otro punto: que su enemigo también había dejado que sus hormonas pensaran por él, aunque en reiteradas ocasiones le enfatizaba lo desagradable de su nariz, su pelo o su apariencia. Suspiró largamente. Quizá no importaba después de todo. Quizá lo único que importaba era que había tenido una de las experiencias más calientes y lujuriosas de toda su corta vida y que no tenía por qué encontrarle una razón. Algunas de las mejores cosas de la vida eran, sencillamente, inexplicables.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No es de las mejores cosas que he escrito, y de hecho me costó horrores, sobre todo porque no soy muy dada a los eufemismos que se refieran al pene… <strong>

**En fin, les agradecería que me dejaran saber lo que piensan, cualquier crítica será muy bien recibida =) **

**Por cierto, respecto a la identidad del misterioso Gryffindor… No tengo idea de quién demonios fue, en serio. Cuando imaginé esta escena, simplemente no pude definir quién de los dos podría ser y jamás se aclaró conforme escribía… Así que lo dejo a criterio del lector para que decida con quién tuvo Severus su ardiente Navidad.**


End file.
